


Blind Date

by Jinjinpuu



Series: Pilots [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Dark Past, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinjinpuu/pseuds/Jinjinpuu
Summary: Jinwoo is pushed to go to a blind date set by his friend Myungjun. Set in an AU where they are ex-pilots and war had subsided. Insinuation of a traumatic pastThis is BLPrompt: Blind Date and ex-pilots
Relationships: Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Series: Pilots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Blind Date

“I never should have let you talk me into this,” Jinwoo moaned, sitting on the bed and attempting to burn a hole in Myungjun with his eyes, “Remind me to always do the opposite of whatever you say.” It had been Myungjun’s idea that Jinwoo should get out of the house more and ‘stop working on that goddamn synth’ for once. Since the their military service had ended and they restarted their lives again.

So Jinwoo now had nothing much to do outside his job as a composer and his research on the net. Myungjun had then determined to find him something to do. Thinking that he might instead like some*one* to do, Myungjun had talked to his friend and set up a date for him. 

“Little late for that now, doncha think?” Myungjun replied, rummaging through Jinwoo’s closet to try and find the perfect outfit for him. Everything Jinwoo had suggested so far had been along the lines of old, worn in pants and a t-shirt. “You’re stuck with this now anyway so you might as well try and make a good impression on him.” 

Jinwoo shook his head, “Who did you say this guy is again?” he asked as the other fumbled through the drawers at the bottom of the closet. So far, all he’d been able to deduce was that it was Myungjun’s friend of a friend. Even worse was the fact that Myungjun hadn’t actually met the guy before. 

“Apparently he’s young, to put it in Bin’s words ‘entrepreneur’,” Myungjun replied shrugging, “I think that just means he’s very busy and doesn’t get much of a chance to meet people. In fact, he’s also in the public eye a lot. He has been since the war, fair bit of politics involved. Or at least this is what Bin says. Kinda like us, huh?” 

Jinwoo shrugged, “What’s his name?” 

Myungjun’s eyes widened slightly and he bit his lip. *Dammit!* He cursed inwardly, *I knew I’d forgotten to ask something* “Um… well… see that thing about that is… uh…” 

“You don’t know do you?” Jinwoo said, his glare bleeding from his face and into his speech. He sighed in exasperation, “Just tell me you at least remembered to give your friend *my* name?” he added as Myungjun turned around looking extremely guilty. There was a short silence between the two of them and Jinwoo took the raised eyebrow look on Myungjun’s part to mean he hadn’t. 

“So, let me get this straight,” Jinwoo continued as Myungjun grabbed a pair of black jeans and tossed them on the bed, “I don’t know his name and he doesn’t know my name? Oh yeah, this has good comic potential.” 

Myungjun sighed, “Well forgive me, but you haven’t had a date in… have you *ever* had a date?” 

“What about you? Didn’t that count for anything?” 

The older shrugged, “That was just a casual fuck, Jinwoo. That’s not the same as a simple date. You can’t expect it that good from everyone,” he added with a smirk. The ex-pilot harrumphed and folded his arms, “How are we supposed to know who to look for? Do I wear a sign or something?” 

Myungjun glared back, “Give me a little more credit than that, I got a description of the guy from my friend. He’s about three years younger than you, a bit taller, apparently quite cute, lean and um… he’s a jock too. That’s about it. That and he’s an ex-pilot but that won’t help you identify him.” 

“Jock. Hn. Probably an air-head.” 

“Whoa, iceman! Way to jump to conclusions!” Myungjun exclaimed, grabbing a shirt from Jinwoo’s closet, “What about Jinyoung? A jock, possibly more intelligent than you,” he added in a mumble. “Come on,” he said to Jinwoo’s frown, “he was probably the only guy in the world that knew Dongmin’s mind and that is an accomplishment. Just give this guy a chance, will ya?” 

\---

*I feel ridiculous* Jinwoo groaned inwardly as he stood outside the restaurant. The clothes that Myungjun had picked out for him entailed a pair of his ridiculously tight black jeans, he could move easily enough but he felt very much on display, and a loose light brown shirt ‘to match your eyes’ Myungjun had said. If the shirt was frowning and staring at the sidewalk in a very disgruntled manner, then it certainly did match his eyes. 

He looked up and around the street. There wasn’t a man in sight that could have fit that description and it was getting cold, he was seriously tempted to just up and leave on the grounds that his date was fifteen minutes late, then he heard a considerably surprised sounding voice from left. 

“Jinwoo?” He looked up from the floor to the guy stood there with an astonished grin on his face. The slightly taller, cute, lean Rocky. A Rocky that looked like he’d just been poured into his second skin of his zipped up black (!?) T-shirt. “Hi… well, this was unexpected.” 

“Pretty damn awkward too,” Jinwoo said, but Rocky could have sworn he saw a faint smile on his face. 

Rocky shrugged, “Well, we’ve already made a reservation, might as well use it. Even if this isn’t exactly a date anymore.” 

Jinwoo looked Rocky up and down. He’d never realized just how lascivious Rocky could be, that sweet, lithe body obviously hadn’t been done justice by the clothes he’d worn as a pilot, “Who said this wasn’t a date?” Jinwoo asked, a small smirk curling the corner of his mouth. Rocky looked confused for a second before smiling himself. 

“Okay then,” Rocky replied slowly, “do we still know each other?”  
Jinwoo nodded positively, “I don’t think there’s any need to take it that far.” 

After about half an hour of sitting down together and talking about everything that had happened when they knew each other or otherwise, the two ex-Pilots loosened up enough to act like it actually was a date. The cute little moves that Rocky kept making were unbelievably sensuous, he’d obviously had a lot more experience with flirting than he’d let on. 

Rocky frowned, “So it was Myungjun’s idea?” 

“How did you guess?” 

“Well,” Rocky shook his head, “I just can’t imagine *you* going on a blind date without some coaxing. Plus, those are his jeans.” Rocky giggled and grinned at him. 

Jinwoo was becoming increasingly glad that he was sitting down with the table covering his lap. He was half-hard with just looking at him. *I wonder what he’d do if I rubbed my foot up his leg…* he thought. *Might as well give it a try* 

“I take it you’ve been busy with the estate then,” Jinwoo continued talking with Rocky very nonchalantly as he slipped his foot out of his shoe and touched his leg, “You must have a lot of work to do.” 

Rocky’s facial expression faltered for a second as he looked up at Jinwoo who just smiled at him suggestively. Rocky raised his eyebrows, smiled and then continued talking. “Well yes and no,” he said, his grin widened as his date slipped his foot just under the loose material of Rocky’s pants, “I mean, obviously it’s been difficult since Dongmin left but Sanha still helps me.” 

Jinwoo’s foot stopped, “Sanha?” 

“You know, that’s the same look every body gets on their face when I say that,” Rocky smiled as Jinwoo continued to slide his foot up his pant leg, “and before you say a word, it’s got nothing to do with the fact that he is our ex.” 

“What has it got to do with?” Jinwoo asked a little pertly, taking another bite of his food. Rocky suddenly seemed a little quiet. “Sorry, that was probably a little presumptuous.” 

“No, no, that’s okay,” Rocky said, flicking his hand and then cringing at just having made possibly the most gay move he could have done, “just it’s… something like that. It’s very unfair, he would be perfectly capable doing it himself.. Jinwoo, what kind of conversation topic is this for a first date?” 

Jinwoo shook his head, pushing down on Rocky’s knee with his foot, “Sorry, that really was dumb. So, tell me, do you like piña coladas?” 

Rocky laughed and put his drink down, “No, but I like the rain,” he replied with a broad grin on his face, “I can’t believe this, we’re actually flirting. I’m flirting with Jinwoo… never thought I’d be saying *that*. But, to be fair, I think it’s probably helping you that you seem to have your foot so far up my trousers that you could probably count the change in my pocket.” 

Jinwoo leant as far forwards as he could and Rocky did the same, “Can you look me in the eye and tell me you don’t love it?” The younger boy smiled sheepishly and blushed. *My god, that is so cute* Jinwoo thought *I’d forgotten just how unknowingly cute he was* The music playing in the background, as was so typical of restaurants like these, the kind of romantic stuff that Jinwoo had never really liked much before, seemed to be speaking to him somehow. 

This felt right. There was no other way of saying it. There was something so natural about sitting here with him that just pulled at his heart. Jinwoo had never been the type to go in for garbage like the ideas of love at first sight, but this time he had a sneaky suspicion that this was more than just a blind date. It hadn’t been a deliberate set-up he could tell, Myungjun never lied like that, so why was it that Jinwoo was sat with Rocky and loving every minute of it? It wasn’t just dumb luck, he knew that much. 

“Oh, this is my favorite song,” Rocky said suddenly as some soft acoustic guitar drifted from the speakers above their heads. 

Jinwoo frowned, “Who is it? I don’t recognize it.” 

“Not many people would, they’re a very little known band,” he continued, lifting his head up to lock eyes with Jinwoo, “their talents went unnoticed by a lot of people but they’ve done a couple of songs for movie soundtracks. This one’s called ‘Iris’. I listened to it so much during the war I’m surprised that I still like it. I don’t know about you, but I try not to reminisce too deeply about what happened. That incident in particular… my heart just sinks whenever I remember what I… sorry.” 

Jinwoo looked pityingly at the war torn look on Rocky’s face, “Don’t apologize,” he remarked flatly, removing his foot and putting a hand on Rocky’s arm “I understand. What we went through was unforgivable… it doesn’t bear thinking about. No one blames you for what happened back then, Rocky.” 

“I blame me,” Rocky whispered, “I almost killed the both of you. I still remember the feeling it gave me. I wanted you dead, you and Sanha…” Jinwoo’s expression deepened and he slid around the bench seat to sit next to his date. He looked into his eyes and saw the pain instantly. “Oh Rocky, come here,” he said, putting his arms around him lovingly. “Shall we leave? We could talk somewhere a little less public if you want.” Jinwoo could easily tell that Rocky had a lot of stuff he wanted to get off his chest. 

“Thank you Jinwoo,” Rocky nodded. His date stood up and offered him his hand with a sympathetic smile. The younger boy smiled back and took it gratefully, extremely thankful for the fact that Jinwoo wasn’t in the least bit like Dongmin who would have labeled him weak the instant he saw some emotions. 

They walked for a while along the streets and through the park, stopping for a while to rest on a bench together in perfect view of that evening’s sunset. Jinwoo put an arm around Rocky’s shoulder and pulled his head onto his shoulder. “I really needed this,” Rocky said at last, “for the past god only knows how many months my life’s been politics this and finance that. I’ve had no time to myself.” 

“Glad I could help,” Jinwoo said, smiling again. *I seem to be doing that a lot more than I usually do* he mused *but who wouldn’t smile for that face?* “I completely understand what’s going through your head, you know. Me and Myungjun have been lucky that we’ve kept in such close contact over the years. We’ve both had each other to unburden ourselves to, you know? I think that’s something everybody needs.” 

Rocky nodded, “Definitely. I don’t want this to end, Jinwoo, but it’s really getting quite late. It’s the last place I wanna go but I should really be getting back home.” 

“There’s no need to go home if you don’t want to,” Jinwoo commented, hugging Rocky a little closer to him, “I’d be more than happy for you to come back to our house and stay a while. If you don’t want to go back right now. It’s entirely up to you. I won’t be offended if you say you don’t want to,” he added, not wanting Rocky to feel pressured to do anything. 

“I think I’d like that,” Rocky said timidly, “Is Myungjun going to be there?” 

“Yeah but he always goes to bed earlier than I do,” Jinwoo said, “so we *will* get some time to ourselves. Just to sit and talk or watch a movie or whatever you want.” The two got up and hailed a cab from the corner of the street, unconsciously holding each other by the hand and wondering why they got a funny look from the driver. 

Jinwoo managed to significantly cheer Rocky up on the cab ride over to the house and had him smiling again before they got in the front door. “It’s only me!” Jinwoo shouted down the corridor to his housemate. 

“I take it things went well with your date then,” he shouted back. Rocky grinned at the limitless amount of reactions Myungjun could have at this. “It’s quite late for you to be getting back when it’s a- Rocky!?” 

“Yep,” Jinwoo said with a smirk, “this is my blind date. Unsurprisingly, the two of us got on quite well,” Rocky’s grin broadened at the jaw-dropped look on Myungjun’s face, “it seems we’ve got a lot in common,” Jinwoo added, swinging Rocky’s arm and looked over to meet eyes with him for the fourth time that evening. “I think I’ll trust your choices more in the future.” 

Myungjun beamed at them and clapped his hands together, “See? Now aren’t ya glad you went through with it? So, is this like a date date? Or am I allowed to stick around here for a little while?” 

Once the three friends sat down together in the living room, they all talked for what seemed like an eternity, something they all sorely needed to do, and really began enjoying the time. They talked about how they’d all met and how they’d got to know each other, each one of them expertly avoiding the subject of the war. Not one of them had any intention of evoking *those* kinds of images. 

“Oh god, it’s twelve thirty!” Myungjun exclaimed suddenly, “No wonder I’m so damn tired, huh?” he got to his feet and stretched widely, “I’m gonna turn in for the night, guys. It’s been great seeing you, Hyukie. Promise me you’re gonna come by some more,” he added, stopping as he walked across to the door. Once he had Rocky’s full assurance he bid them goodnight, “I’ll see you again when you come by next time, Hyuk… unless, of course, I see you tomorrow morning.” 

“Myungjun!” Jinwoo shouted angrily after his friend who smirked over his shoulder, “Sorry about him.” 

Rocky shook his head, “No, that’s alright. He might be onto something.” Jinwoo looked intently at the beautiful eyes that gazed up at him. Maybe he was right. Jinwoo’s mind seemed to turn to mush under the gentle stare that invaded his line of sight, falling victim to the subtly magnificent character lying behind them. He slowly slipped his hand around Rocky’s neck and drew him closer. 

The younger boy shivered in anticipation of Jinwoo’s touch and automatically closed his eyes to savor the perfect kiss he was soon pulled into. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Jinwoo’s waist and soon went limp in his arms. *No one else, just me and him* Rocky thought contentedly as the tender fingers ran through his hair and along his shoulders *heaven*. 

Jinwoo gently pushed Rocky back into the cushions on the sofa and kissed him deeper, sliding his tongue in between the soft, luscious lips and touched against the blond boy’s tongue. He drew his hands over Rocky’s chest and eagerly succumbed to the pull of his lover’s arms. Jinwoo lay on top of him, kissing him devotedly for no less than half an hour. Each one relished in the rapture of the other’s touch, they’d silently said their “I love you”s already. 

When they finally broke the kiss, Rocky’s lips felt numb and, among a million other wonderful feelings, there was twinge of emptiness. He wanted so much more than that kiss. Jinwoo seemed to follow his thoughts and tugged gently at the zipper on Rocky’s shirt, caressing each inch of the smooth, milky skin that lay beneath. 

Rocky affirmed his feelings by silently opening Jinwoo’s shirt, rapt by the power he could see under the skin stretched tightly across the perfect muscles. He’d had no intention of going this far with his blind date but the instant he’d seen Jinwoo’s face, his whole plan was rendered useless. Now, he wanted nothing more than to just lose himself in this sweet embrace. 

His heart stopped suddenly as he felt Jinwoo get up off him. He looked up at his date confusedly and just a little desperately. Jinwoo pulled him up from the sofa, wrapped his arms back around him and whispered softly in his ear, “I think we need somewhere a bit more private.” Rocky breathed a huge sigh of relief as he was willingly led into Jinwoo’s bedroom. 

Rocky sat on the bed next to Jinwoo and this time he was the one to pull his ex-leader into a kiss, another heartbreakingly wonderful kiss. It was so passionate and so cautious all at the same time that neither one knew what to think. Rocky felt himself flush with the heat of the moment and peeled off his shirt, tossing it to the floor along with Jinwoo’s that followed soon after. 

They lay together for a few minutes, slipping their hands over every last little bit of each other’s bodies until Jinwoo pulled back and broke their contact for a second time. “Rocky, just so I know, how far do you-” Jinwoo cut himself off, jumping as he felt Rocky push his hands gently under the waistband of his jeans. Rocky leant up from underneath him and kissed him again. “That’s fine,” Jinwoo said, smiling at him, “just so long as I know you’re enjoying yourself as much as I am.” 

“I think you need to take off those trousers, Jinwoo,” Rocky grinned, opening the front of them. Jinwoo nodded vigorously, feeling his arousal becoming painfully tight underneath them. Once he’d made Rocky do the same, he pinned his shoulders to the bed and let some of his passion out on him, assaulting Rocky’s lips with his own, moaning into their kiss as their erections rubbed together through the material of Rocky’s boxers and Jinwoo’s briefs. 

Jinwoo ground their hips together roughly, throwing his head back and breathing deeply. Rocky mewled loudly at the sense of having Jinwoo’s sex being what was giving him such rampant pleasure. “Right there,” Rocky gasped as Jinwoo brushed against a spot at Rocky’s tip that drove him wild. The younger boy pushed forward to drive Jinwoo’s arousal into that spot over and over until he felt himself start to go numb with bliss. 

Jinwoo, however, had no intention of letting himself come just because of rubbing up against him with even the slightest amount of clothing on. He leant forward, holding Rocky still with his torso and pulled off his boxers, running his fingers gently up and down the length of it. The sounds he drew from Rocky’s mouth were the most erotic noises he’d ever heard, “Rocky let me make love to you,” he whispered with bated breath. 

“Mmm…” The younger beneath him moaned and nodded enthusiastically. Jinwoo ran his fingers softly across Rocky’s face and over his lips. He smiled seductively at him as Rocky opened his mouth and drew his fingers in, sucking deeply on them. After as much as five minutes, Jinwoo shook his head and pulled his hand back out. 

Rocky gasped and grinned broadly as he felt Jinwoo’s fingers slip inside him. He grabbed onto the older boy’s neck and pulled him in for yet another deep kiss, his lungs aching with the pressure building inside him. 

The strain on him throughout his body was so extreme he barely felt Jinwoo pull his fingers out and push him onto his side. “Jinwoo,” Rocky sighed as he became aware of the position he was in, “what are you doing?” 

“Just bear with me for a second,” he replied as he slid around behind Rocky and pressed up against him.  
“Jinwoo!” Rocky screamed as he thrust violently forward into him, completely unaware that Myungjun was lying awake in the next room reading a book. Jinwoo wrapped his arms around Rocky’s stomach and pulled him close to him, moving gradually to get his partner used to the feeling. 

The younger pushed his head back into his lover’s shoulder and let out loud groans as Jinwoo moved inside him. Jinwoo had planned on moving slowly and making this last as long as he could, but Rocky was far more responsive than he’d expected him to be, moan and writhing around only succeeding in arousing Jinwoo even more and making him move faster every time he made a sound. 

Rocky twisted his arms around Jinwoo’s neck and bent his head back to push their lips together, letting out a high-pitched moan as Jinwoo brushed his prostate. He continued to whimper and push himself back onto Jinwoo with every thrust hitting that spot again and again, driving the two of them to the edge. Jinwoo finally pulled his lips away, yelling desperately as he came first. Rocky cried his lover’s name once more and fell to pieces in his firm embrace. 

The two lay in silence for a while, completely lost in a blissful daze that neither one had felt for far too long. “Jinwoo?” Rocky mumbled slowly, burying his head in Jinwoo’s shoulder, “this might be a stupid question, but can I stay the night?” 

Jinwoo laughed softly and nodded, “of course you can, you idiot. In fact… if you’re free tomorrow, we could spend the day together,” he suggested, brushing Rocky’s hair out of his face and snuggling them both down in the pillows. 

“Mmm… great idea, Jinwoo,” Rocky sighed happily. “We can do this again, right?” 

“Not for a couple of minutes..” then with a soft whisper “my minhyuk”


End file.
